And you are?
by moolol
Summary: One of team's members has a son that decided to join them at work one day. Who is it? AU but all your fave characters are there. WARNING- mentions of child abuse and some swearing but its not much. Rated T because I can. ch.10 now up
1. Meeting the Team

**A/N:**** Hi guys this is my first ever multi-chap fic so yay, go me lol! Hmm what to say lol. Reiews would be nice but please no super duper angry ones, i don't think i could take that. I will only continue if that's what people want and if someone thinks i copied them or something just tell me and I'll stop my fic if i read yours and think that they are really similar but only if they are and only if it went up before mine. so yeah**

**Diclaimer: Nothing is mine besides the plot. All characters belong to D. P. Bellisario and CBS and paramount pictures. No money is made off this so you guys can't be complaining lol :)**

"C'mon dad" he whinged

"C'mon dad" he whinged. Oh god I couldn't ever say no to that voice. He knew it too.

"Why should I bring you to work?" I asked him. What was he going to do? And no one even knew I had a son. They would be right biologically speaking. I had adopted Tony when he was 9. Found him on the street. Said his father hit him. Cuts and bruises covered his body. I took him in and a few weeks later Tony was my son. Now I had to introduce him to my team.

I knew that they couldn't see me as the father type. I'm a bastard and I know it.

"Because you love me and I want to be just like you." He replied. If I wasn't a bastard or a man I swear I would have melted. He put on his best 'you know you want to smile' that went up to his eyes.

"Fine" I caved in. I, Leroy Jethro Gibbs caved into a 16 boy because of his smile. What was happening? How could one kid have so many smiles?

"I know what you're thinking dad. And I honestly don't know why I have so many smiles. Or what is happening" With that he grabbed a bag and we got into the car to head to NCIS.

The drive there was horrible. He kept going on about some movie he took his latest girlfriend to.

He could have any girl he wanted just because he had 100 different smiles for 100 different occasions. I don't know who he was talking about but I was thankful for once that it wasn't James Bond or Sean Connery. That was all he ever talked about.

He stopped when he realised I wasn't listening. He turned to me and put on his 1000-watt smile and said "Thanks heaps dad. Can I go down to Abby when we get there? She won't believe that you caved in so easily."

"Fine" was all I said.

Tony had only met Abby and Ducky. Ducky checked him out when I found him. Tony trusted my ME almost as much as he trusted me. He liked Abby the most. She was quirky and fun. Those were the exact words he used to describe her. He didn't say anything about the weird music or the Goth style clothes. I think he just accepted her as she was. Abby loved Tony.

The way he critiqued movies made for anyone with great detail. His smiles (emphasis on the 's' here) were a bonus as was the 7-year age gap. They were kind of like brother and sister now.

We arrived at NCIS. Tony got out of the car and tripped over. He was accident-prone. I wasn't sure how he would go in the field if he ever made it but I didn't bring it up. He laughed as he got up dusting his clothes.

"What are we going to do with you Tony?" I asked him shaking my head slightly.

"No idea but you'd wanna figure it out soon or else something bad is going to happen." "Knowing you Tony you'd probably get the plague." I joked.

"Probably would." He laughed. We composed ourselves and walked into the building. We stopped at Abby's lab first.

"Abby" he called out over the music. I saw Abby perk up immediately.

"Tony!" she screamed running up and hugging him in a way that could pass for strangulation "Why are you here?"

Tony smiled and looked at me pointedly. He couldn't talk. He had been strangled by my lab tech.

"He caved?" she asked as if Tony had just climbed Mt Everest with no legs.

"Yep. And all it took were 12 simple words and one smile like this" he smiled.

"You've got to meet everyone. They're gonna love you!"

"I know. What's not to love?" he joked. At least I think he was joking.

Because Abby didn't have anything to run she came with us in the elevator. They were discussing some new release DVD and its special features or something like that.

"Ding" they said as the lift stopped on the bullpens floor. They either have been planning for a while or their brains are on the brain wave.

"Before you ask, it was planned." He said as if reading my thoughts. It was kind of freaky. That was the second time before I even started working properly.

Tony walked in with Abby and I confidently. I could actually picture him doing this in a few years. Maybe he would be just like me. Hopefully minus 3 marriages that ended in divorce though. McGee and Ziva looked up. Confusion was written all over their faces and Tony could read it. He took advantage of it.

"Hi. I'm the new Director. You can call me director or sir." He said in a serious tone. Abby burst out laughing. This caused Tony to laugh and me to smile. Now they were really confused. I don't think they've ever seen me smile and the fact that I was smiling at some 16-year-old's stupid idea of a joke just confused them more. Abby and Tony calmed down after about a minute of hysterical laughter.

By now everyone on the floor was staring. They stopped when I glared at them though. Ziva was first to speak

"Good morning Gibbs, Abby and…. Um. Who are you?"

"Want to do the honours _dad_" Tony said. Ziva and McGee got it.

"Uh, oh, umm, dad?" was all McGee managed to get out before Tony walked up and offered his hand to McGee

"McGee, nice to meet you. I'm Tony" McGee shook his hand Tony looked over at Ziva.

"And you must be Officer David." He said. "Dad's told me all about your crazy ninja-chick moves. His words not mine" Now he was smiling a friendly smile. That was the 4th different one since he had woken up an hour ago. Everyone was in shock, besides Abby and I. We knew his antics.

"Where's Ducky?" he was unfazed by my team's reactions. He probably wasn't expecting a party although something told me Abby was going to have a 'Meet Tony' party.

"Autopsy probably" Abby replied.

"Lets see if we can freak out Palmer more than McGee." Tony said still smiling. Abby nodded and they went off to the elevator.

McGee and Ziva were looking at each other in shock. I could tell a million questions were running through their minds and the way Tony looked at me when he left he knew that too. He wanted me to be stuck with all the questions. He was yet to meet Kate though. She was going to be back tomorrow. I'd probably have to take Tony with me tomorrow. He wanted to meet everyone. This time it was McGee who broke the silence first.

"Is he really your son?" he asked.

I nodded.

"But you look nothing alike and, and how?"

"Tony's adopted."

"Oh" was all both of them could say. I knew they were in shock but they're federal agents. They should have recovered by now.

"Aren't you going to ask how old he is? How long he's been my son? What happened? Why were Abby and him laughing? What is up with his sense of humour?" I asked in one of my nicer tones. Tony had learnt a lot about tones from me. The use of smiles came naturally.

"Yes. How old is Tony? And why did he know about us?" I sat down.

"Tony is 16 in November. He knows about you because I tell him about you. He wants to be a police officer or a special agent." I looked at McGee expectantly for his question.

"When did you adopt him?" I knew the exact date and I was just about to say it when

"18th of August 2001" rang out in the voice of my ME Ducky. Tony was next to him and Palmer was in between Abby and Tony. He looked petrified.

"Oh god Tony what did you do to poor Palmer?" Gibbs asked in Italian. Tony just smiled one of his 'everything and God it was fun' smiles at me.

"Wait, so you were like 9 when Gibbs adopted you?" McGee asked. Tony looked at him in mock shock.

"Dad you're on to a keeper agent here." Tony said. I ignored him. Abby was trying to keep her laugh in. Ziva wasn't sure about Tony. He was a bit of a smart arse. Nothing like Mossad agents she probably thought but she hid it from her face.

"So Tony, how did you meet Gibbs? Were you in an orphanage?" Ziva asked. She wanted to now everything. Tony must be important for Gibbs to keep him a secret from them. Everyone noticed Tony's deep breath and flash of pain across his face after the question was asked. I looked at Tony mentally asking him 'Are you okay?' Tony nodded.

"Well…


	2. How Gibbs met Tony

**A/N: Okay I have posted this earlier than i thouht i should but i had to write this down. So here it is Chapter 2. Enjoy! Oh yeah it's a little on the short side but I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine but a girl can dream can't she?**

Gibbs was walking down the street. Another bastard has been put behind bars and he could finally rest a little. That's when he heard little footsteps behind him. They weren't following him but there were no accompanying footsteps with them. Gibbs turned around to look at the source of the footsteps. It was a boy, probably only around 8 or 9.

He was small in height but he wasn't poorly built or anything. He had a good posture and his walk was more like a march. One thought ran through Gibbs' head. Military school. But why would any parent send a child to military school or let them outside in Washington at 10pm?

"You okay?" he asked gently. Te kid looked up in shock. It was then that Gibbs saw the bloody cut on his lip and the bruise around his eye. Fear was in his eyes.

"Yes sir." He said in a way only military school could drum into a child so young. He must have thought that because of Gibbs' haircut that he was an officer.

"Really?" he asked. The boy relaxed slightly. He let down his 'I'm-a-big-tough-kid-that-needs-no-one' walls. It seemed like he trusted Gibbs. He shook his head. He hadn't been all right for a long time.

"Can I help you out buddy? I'm a navy cop."

"You work at NCIS?" The boy asked excitedly. It seemed that he had heard of them and thought they were cool. Was his dad a marine or something?

"Yeah. How'd you know about us? Most people only know the FBI and CIA."

"I know most of them. I want to be a cop when I grow up; not business like my father. Mean people do business. By the way, I'm Tony." Tony smiled happily while offering his hand, showing no sign of the pain he was probably in.

"That's really cool Tony. My name is Special Agent Gibbs. My friends just call me Gibbs though. Would you like to go to the doctors with me?" he replied taking the young boy's hand and shaking it. Gibbs wasn't sure why he was getting attached to Tony. He was likeable though.

"If I go will you promise not to send me back to my father. I hate him. He's horrible." The tears were threatening of spill out of Tony's eyes.

"Did he hit you Tony?" Tony nodded. This kid was strong. Obviously he doesn't like to cry in front of people' that or he's not allowed.

"Do you promise?" Tony asked only just holding back the tears.

"I do. Now my friend is a doctor and he works at NCIS so we're going to go there okay?" Tony nodded. Gibbs and Tony walked back to his car not saying anything, content with each other's company.


	3. James Bond and McDonalds

**A/N: And I'm back again lol. Sorry that my chapters are getting short, i just find that where I break off seems to be the best and the fact the chapters are short is kind of a consequence of that. I will try hard to make the next one longer for you all.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, just borrowing without permission, yada yada ya. You all know what I mean.**

Everyone but Duck, Tony, Abby and I were shocked into absolute silence.

"So you adopted Tony then and there?" asked McGee. He wasn't sure what to think. Not once did he ever think that I was capable of such kindness.

"No. Couldn't legally."

"Anthony's injuries were quite severe." Ducky said. They were. I was mortified. How could you do this to a kid?

"What kind of injuries were there Ducky?" McGee asked.

"You know I am right here." Tony said.

--

_"Oh my Jethro." Gibbs and Ducky's eyes were wide open at they bruising on Tony's back and front. His lip had to be stitched and his arm was broken. Ducky plastered it and cleaned up some of his cuts._

_"Here you go. Luckily we some spare children's clothes down here today." Tony's had to be thrown out because they were covered in blood._

_"It's okay Doctor Mallard. I packed some clothes in my backpack." Tony picked up his bag and pulled out a shirt and some pants. They looked expensive._

_"Please call me Ducky. That's what my friends do."_

_"Okay Ducky. Seeing as I'm a friend to you and you're a friend to me than you can call me Tony like all of my friends do." Tony smiled a charming smile he put a shirt over his head._

_"Please excuse me and Jethro for a moment Tony. We'll be right back okay?" Tony nodded once quite enthusiastically. Gibbs and Ducky walked out of autopsy's main area and into Ducky's office._

_"Where is he going to stay tonight Jethro?" Gibbs didn't even hesitate answering_

_"My place. I'll find out what I can about his parents. He said his father hits him."_

_"Father?" Gibbs nodded sadly._

_"We're going to have to get him away from that monster of a man quickly. Who knows what he'll do to young Anthony for running away."_

_It hadn't dawned on Gibbs until then that Tony was being harmed by the one that should love and protect him. That he could be harmed for finally leaving._

_"I want to adopt him Duck."_

--

I could tell what Ziva the unreadable was thinking.

'Did Gibbs, the bastard of a boss of mine really do that for someone that was almost a complete stranger. Tony looked at me.

"You never told me that part Dad. Neither did you Ducky." He smiled but it was to cover up his other emotions. He didn't know that I decided to adopt him after only half an hour. He thought it was at least a week later. I could see the tears welling up in his eyes. They weren't obvious but they were there.

"So uh, who is your father?" Ziva asked.

--

_On the way home Gibbs stopped for McDonalds. They both just jot some chips and a coke. Neither felt like anything else. Tony thanked Gibbs a lot. He had never had McDonalds before but he had heard about it._

_"You've never had McDonalds?" Gibbs asked surprised._

_"Nope. The cook always had stuff when I was at home and all of my friends lived too far away to ever take me. Father says its bad but its not. Its great!"_

_"Cook?" Gibbs asked. How rich was this kid? Did he have nannies and maids as well?_

_"I don't know. It could have been a chef."_

_"Hey Tony, what's your last name?"_

_"Oh, haven't I told you?" Gibbs shook his head. "My name's DiNozzo. Anthony DiNozzo" he laughed. "Have you seen James Bond Gibbs?"_

_"No I haven't. Would you like us to get it out tomorrow night?"_

_"Really? That would be great." Gibbs couldn't tell why watching a movie could excite a kid that much until he realised he had suggested they would be seeing more of each other. The idea sounded good to Gibbs too. By then they had arrived at Gibbs' house and finished the chips._

_"Would you like me to show you where you'll be sleeping tonight?" Tony nodded. He was kind of tired. It was 11pm. Gibbs showed him the spare room._

_"You make yourself comfortable, okay." Gibbs said. Tony got dressed and climbed into bed. Gibbs left for a second but when he came back Tony was asleep. Gibbs turned on his computer that he surprisingly had and more surprisingly it worked. He searched DiNozzo and was surprised to find that Tony's father was a multi-millionaire. His business was shipping, or so it said. He would do a more adequate background check tomorrow at work. All he could do now was sleep and that's just what he did._

**A/N2: Not that interesting was it? Oh yeah in case you didn't get it **_italics_**mean a flash back. Review please.**


	4. Meeting Kate and Stairs

**A/N: Sorry about the delay but school got really busy. Updates might be spaced up to about a week apart from now on because the school year is nearly finished for me and it's getting really busy. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If this was mine pigs would fly and I woud be constantly pinching myself. Seeing as neither of these things is happening its kinda obvious I don't own it.**

"So you came from money?" asked McGee.

"Yep. If I never see any of again though than I'm perfectly happy." Tony replied honestly. "Its kind of weird having your life story told you know. Reminds me of 'This is your life' at least now I know how those people feel."

Abby laughed. Kate chose this moment to walk into the bullpen. She got back from her family emergency a whole day early. She saw everyone gathered around someone. She wasn't sure who it was though when she saw him.

"Hi everyone. I'm back early." She said. Everyone including myself turned to look at her. Tony stood up and turned around. He held out his hand and put on one of his charming smiles.

"Hi. I'm Tony." Kate looked confused but she shook his hand anyway.

"Hi Tony. It's a pleasure to meet you I'm"

"Special Agent Caitlyn Todd or Kate. Dad's told me about you."

"Dad?" Tony looked over at me. "Gibbs, a father? Is this a joke or something?" I shook my head. She looked just like Ziva and McGee did when they found out. She turned to Abby

"How long have you known?" Abby had to stop and think. She kind of pouted.

Tony couldn't wait for Abby to go through her mind so he blurted out "1 year, 3 months, 1 week and 3 days."

Everone turned to look at him. Even McGee was.

"I get bored easily. Abby could tell you how many hours and how many minutes if you want to know."

"Of course they do it's been 1 hour and 24 minutes by my watch." Tony and Abby laughed. No one else got it so they stopped before everyone on the floor started looking at them again. There was an awkward silence that was interrupted by my son.

"Do we have to tell the story again?" He sounded exasperated.

"Only if Kate wants to hear it." Kate smiled. "Of course I do. I mean my boss has had a secret for what, 16 years? And none of us actually knew about it until today?"

McGee had to correct her. I think it's a disease he has "Actually Kate, Tony's only been Gibbs' son for about 7 years."

"He's not 7 McGee."

"You're right he's not. But he is adopted."

"Oh" was all Kate could manage.

"Well while McGee and anyone else that wants to fill Kate in on my life does that, I'm getting something to drink. Anyone else want some?" Everyone but Palmer and Ducky raised their hand.

"Okay let me guess. Caff-Pow! for Abby, Black for dad, white with sweetener for Kate and Ziva, and McGee, hmm, you're hard. Tell me, what do you have?"

"Just white. No sugar thanks."

"Okay. Did I get everyone else right?" They were shocked. They thought he guessed it but I told him what they have. He said you could tell a lot about someone from the type of coffee they drink. And I think he's right. With an uncertain nod from everyone Tony walked out of the room.

"Abby, you wanna come with?"

"Sure." They ran off racing to get to the elevator before the doors. Tony gave me a reassuring smile as the doors closed.

"How did he know what we drink?" Kate asked. She looked too shocked to speak but the words did come out.

"He can tell a lot about people from the way they look. The fact I told him helped a little too." I told her calmly.

"What don't you tell him?" McGee asked. I think he was irritated about the fact Tony didn't know his. He did. He just wanted to piss McGee off.

"The really bad stuff and the details of some of our more gruesome cases."

"Oh. We'd better tell Kate about his life then." Ziva said with a smile.

NCISSTILL NOT PINCHING MYSELFNCIS

We just finished when Abby called. They had only been gone about 2 minutes.

"What is it Abs?" I asked. Surely they hadn't messed up the orders; they hadn't been gone long enough to even get there. The panic in her voice made my gut churn.

"Tony fell." For the first time in my life I stuttered in front of my team. Tony caused me to stutter all the time.

"W-what? Is he alright?"

"He says he is but he hit it pretty hard." I swore. Kate looked at me and mouthed 'What happened'

"I'll be right there Abs. Where are you?"

"Downstairs. We got out at the 3rd floor 'coz the guy in the lift with us was a party pooper. Tony slipped. We're on the 1st floor."

"Be right there. I'll just call Ducky."

"What the hell happened Gibbs?" Ziva asked bluntly.

"Tony fell. Could have a concussion. Being stubborn as per usual when he's hurt. Duck can you come with me?"

"Certainly Jethro. What has our dear boy done this time?"

"Hit his head after he fell down the stairs. Assured Abby its nothing but you know him. We'd better get down there before he dies."

Ducky and I walked down the stairs with the rest of the team in toe.

"You know Jethro this reminds me of the time young Anthony fell out of the second story window. He assured you over the phone he was fine. Turned out his leg was severely broken, shattered in some parts. Surgery had to be performed. Lucky lad."

"He fell out of a second story window?!" cried McGee. "How did he do that?" I looked McGee in the eye.

"Told me he tripped over something in his room."

**A/N2: Gibbs has big windows in my universe and Tony is even more accident prone so look out for more Tony hurting things in my stories :)**


	5. The Window, Caff Pow! and No Fun Cases

**A/N: Hello again! Here is my update! Its longer than I planned but I have something really important next chapter and I needed to get all of this out of my head. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine... I just _acquired _them for my story.**

_"Dad I'm fine. Just bruised my leg a little is all." Tony tried convincing his dad of this over the phone, which was easier said than done. At 15 he'd hurt himself twice as much as the average person. Now he'd really done it. He fell out of his bedroom window all because he tripped over something on his floor. The same floor his dad told him to clean last week that he had never gotten around to._

_"Well even if you are fine I'm still coming to check on the garden. And see if you cleaned your room. Now are you going to tell me where it hurts?"_

_"Left leg."_

_"How bad?"_

_"Just a bruise dad. Its not that bad, really."_

_"I'll believe it when I see it. I know you. You always play down your injuries. Remember when you said your ankle was just bruised when in actual fact you tore all your ligaments?"_

_"Yeah, yeah, I know. See you in 5."_

_Gibbs got up from his desk._

_"Kate you're in charge. Got to check something out." Kate had heard the whole thing but had no idea who he was talking to. Just figured Gibbs had found a personal life after all these years; something he was slightly disappointed in._

_When Gibbs arrived he hadn't expected to see what he saw. Tony was just sitting on the driveway that was about 10 metres away from his bedroom window. Either he was lying about falling out of it or it really wasn't that bad. He hoped that it was the second option; he hated it when people lied. It wasn't until he got over to Tony that he saw it was either the first one or a completely different one all together._

_"What happened?" Tony's leg was a deep shade of purple. It had probably only happened about 30 minutes ago. "What happened here?" Gibbs asked again._

_"Like I said I fell out of my window. Thought coming over here would make you leave faster and get over what happened."_

_"We've got to get you to hospital or at least Ducky." Tony's shoulders sagged._

_"Why? Its not as bad as it looks."_

_"Then how did you get over here? Did you walk or did you drag yourself?"_

_'Damn!' Tony mentally kicked himself. He had been caught. "I, uh, couldn't walk." Gibbs helped him up taking all his weight off his left leg and helped him hop over to the car._

_When they got to the car Tony had to sit in the back with his leg up on the seat._

_"You know it's not that bad. Just take me to Ducky and he'll strap it for me. I'll be good as new." Tony smiled but his eyes showed a little bit of pain and his jaw was tight._

_"We're going to the hospital. You could have gotten a concussion which is making you feel no pain when you should probably be screaming."_

_"I landed on my leg dad. My head made no contact with the ground. I'm just being stupid like you said. Do you think the doctors in ER will know my name yet?" Gibbs laughed. They had been there a lot over the past few years. 27 times in total._

_"I don't know but the nurse you had last time knew you by name so probably." Tony smiled again, though this time it was genuine._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I saw Tony. He was pale, slightly embarrassed and definitely pissed off with me for making a big deal out of it.

"I know what you told Abby dad. Just because of that one time with the window doesn't mean I make everything seem smaller than it is in reality. It's just a small bump. Not even a mild concussion." I didn't believe him for a second.

"There was also the ligament damage, and the broken arm you got playing basketball, not to mention-"

"Okay, okay. Everyone gets it. I'm accident-prone and don't like hospitals or doctors. No offence intended there Ducky."

"None taken. Okay Anthony" Ducky began

"Ducky. For the millionth time, please, it's Tony. I told you that years ago." Tony smiled.

"Okay then Tony, let me see that head of yours. Oh my. Turns out you bruise easily then if it was just a small bump." Ducky said as Tony showed him. It looked purple from where I was standing. I went over. It was even darker up close.

"I suggest you go lie down for a while in Abigail's lab Tony." His shoulders sagged. I knew that from the last time something major that he didn't really want to go but he did so.

"I'll look after you baby." Said Abby. She loved him and felt bad that he had hurt himself while with her.

"I know you will. And Abs, don't feel bad about it. I was bound to have an accident at an agency's building before actually becoming an agent."

The bullpen was quiet. Ziva broke the silence "It looked bad from where I was. How many injuries has he had? It's amazing to be able to control pain that well without practise. Some of the weaker Mossad officers aren't even that good."

To be honest I'd lost count. I pulled up his medical file on my computer. It was long.

"Around 100 stitches, 6 broken bones, torn ligaments, countless sprains and twists and about 15 concussions only over the past 7 years. Not to mention all the bruises and small cuts."

McGee and Kate looked at me wide eyed. Ziva displayed no emotion on her face.

"That's a lot." Kate said after a while. I nodded. Then I got a call. A new case, finally. The case drought had gone for weeks now and we were sick of cold case files. Quantico Naval base had found the body of a petty officer in the bathroom of a room that wasn't his. Looked like suicide.

"Gear up. We're heading to Quantico. Petty officer found in the bathroom of a house that wasn't even his on base."

We got in the elevator. I felt bad for not telling Abby and Tony where we were going but I knew that if I did he would want to come too and he was not in a good condition to come.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The team and I processed the scene. It definitely looked like suicide. He had a note and everything. Nothing seemed hinky, as Abby would say. All was in order basically. We'd still have to investigate to be sure. They petty officer suffered from depression, his wife just left him and his son died in a car accident about 3 months ago.

The guy had a lot of excuses to commit suicide. No reason to take up my time though. My thoughts wondered back to Tony. Was he okay? Just as I had that thought my phone rang. Caller ID said 'Tony'.

"Gibbs" I said to throw my team off it being Tony. Hello would have been too obvious.

"No hello then?" he asked joking.

"Hi. What's wrong? Don't tell me you've sliced your leg off now." The team picked up on who it was then and tried to stifle their laughs.

"No, I haven't done that. There's nothing sharp around here." He laughed "Abby's gone OTT on the caffeine. She won't stop talking and jumping and changing the volume on her music form loud to quiet. Not to mention laughing madly. I had to do a 'you' to get some quiet."

"What do you mean a 'me'?" He laughed before replying, "I got in the lift and turned it off." I laughed at that.

"How did you know I do that?"

"Abby. What do I do?"

I had to think. She hadn't done that for a while, and Tony being there added to her excitement.

"Give her 30 minutes. By then she should have calmed down. Don't give her any Caff-Pows 'till I get back."

"Well that was kinda obvious, sure. How was the crime scene?" I hesitated a little.

"Suicide."

"That's no fun."

"It's not meant to be."

"I know. It's serious work. People's lives are in your hands. Ya da ya da yah." His impression of me sounded like Abby's.

"Got to go. Bye." I told him.

"Alrighty then. See ya!" 'Click' the phone went as he hung up. He beat me to it. I've got to teach him about phone etiquette.

**A/N2: Enjoy? If so (or even if you didn't) review. I want my story to be better! Oh and for those of you who are wondering when my other story will be updated it will be soon. Just struggling with words for my plot slightly. :)**


	6. Questioning Kate

**A/N: Hello again my readers! Thank you sooooo much for the reviews! I thought this might be a nice reward for your kindness. Oh yeah big thanks to ****meherm for the idea for this chapter. Without it I don't think this story would have gone anywhere. :)  
**

**Disclaimer: Not mine but maybe Santa will be nice in 58 days and bring it in a stocking.**

I arrived back to find Abby passed out on the floor of the bullpen.

"What the hell happened to her?" I asked Tony. He was just sitting down at my desk reading McGee's latest novel.

"A hello to you too. She started laughing up here then fell asleep. Thought it best not to wake her. This is a pretty good book McGee. Who is agent Tommy based on? I mean its obvious Lisa is Ziva and Carmel is Kate and don't even get me started on L. J Tibbs. And McGregor and Amy are self explanatory but who is Tommy?"

While he went on I looked at the Goth; she looked at peace for once, but tired.

"They're not based on anyone." McGee defended his work.

"Ha McGee. Even Tony can tell. And the answer to your question Tony is that it probably is his alter-ego." Ziva told him.

About half an hour later I saw Tony screw up a piece of paper into a ball. I evil eyed him and he smiled back. He aimed for the back of McGee's head and threw the ball. Ziva caught it just inches away from his head.

"Are you always spoiling everyone's fun?" he asked her. Ziva smiled at him evilly.

"Always." She answered. Tony started to laugh but yawned half way through it. I looked at the time. 2200 hrs. It was late.

"Everyone go home. You can do the paperwork in the morning." Everyone looked at me suspiciously.

"Letting them off early, are you dad?" Tony laughed. I looked at him and he stopped laughing. He said sorry with a look. Everyone got up and walked to the lift. I woke Abby up. She looked like crap.

"No girl tonight Tony?" she asked cheekily. He shook his head.

"It's a week night Abbs. I thought you knew me better." She smiled at him,

"Of course I know you Tony. How could you accuse me of not knowing you that well?"

"Sorry Abbs. Of course you know me well enough, I was just joking like you were. Hey, seeing as you all know about my life, can I ask you all 1 question each?" They looked at each other.

'How bad can it be?' they were thinking. They didn't know Tony that well. I guess they had an excuse then. They all nodded.

"Okay, McGee. Why'd you get into law enforcement when you went to MIT?" McGee thought. Tony actually asked a nice question; that was a little surprising.

"Wanted to make a difference, I guess." Tony nodded.

"Kate. What do you do in your spare time?"

"What spare time. Gibbs works us like dogs." She laughed. He smiled.

"And Ziva, what's a crazy ninja chick like you doing working at a generally unknown federal agency like NCIS?"

"I am here on Liaison from Mossad. We are, trying to strengthen relationships between our countries." She replied. Tony smiled.

"I am all set then. Thanks." We arrived at the garage floor and we all walked out. I couldn't help but look at Kate; Tony noticed this. We got in the car and drove home. The silence didn't last long.

"Thanks for taking me dad. I'm glad I got to meet everyone, especially Kate."

"Why especially Kate?"

"Because now I know for sure you have a thing for her. I saw you looking."

Okay so I had been looking; so what? besides Tony didn't need to know that.

"What do you mean 'a thing'" I replied, not sure if I really wanted to know the answer.

"You know, a thing. You've had about 5 serious ones before dad. First there was Shannon and then the ex-wives and then Jenny. I liked Jenny but I think its time for you to try a brunette."

"You're not suggesting what I think you're suggesting are you?"

"Depends on what you're thinking. Now what would that be?" He inquired.

"Going out with Kate?" I asked knowing I had just fallen into his trap.

"What a great idea! You're a genius dad!" He exclaimed with a smile on his lips.

"No Tony."

"Why not?" he winged.

"Rule 12." I replied firmly.

"So? You made them up and you've broken that one before. Why not with Kate?"

"Because I don't want to. And its not like she has want to have anything more than a business relationship with me." I tried to convince him and myself of this.

"I wouldn't be so sure."

I looked at him questioningly.

"Well, you should have seen the way she kept looking at you when you weren't busy looking at her. She is so in love with you." He continued like he was some sort of genius in the area of love.

"Love is a big thing Tony. Complicated too."

"I may be young but I'm not blind dad. If she's not in love with you than she is at least interested in you."

"Okay well metaphorically speaking, if I wanted to ask Kate out how would I?"

"Well you could just ask her now but I'm guessing blunt isn't your style with women so I could always find out how she feels about you first or I could get her to ask you out. There is always the possibility of a blind date."

"Well what do you suggest?"

"You know Kate better than I do. I could find out how she feels about you tomorrow if I can come in if you want me to."

"Wouldn't that seem a bit out of the blue?"

"I do it all the time for people at school dad. I know how to do it without arousing suspicion."

"Those are kids Tony. Kate is a highly trained investigator, she'll notice."

"No she won't. I can act you know dad. Maybe is should do that instead. Anyway back to the topic at hand. Bring me in tomorrow. I know how to do it. I'll talk to Abby about it. They're pretty tight aren't they?" he rambled on. Maybe he and Abby were hanging out too much.

I nodded.

"Then it's settled. I come in tomorrow and my plan goes into action. It'll be like my first undercover mission," he rambled on.

What have I gotten myself into?

**A/N2: Well what do you think? This is my first attempt at writing anything other than Tiva so it was hard. If people want I will make Kibbs work but if you don't want it you'll have to tell me by reviewing. Hint lol :)**


	7. Plans, Pizza and News

**A/N1: Well I am officially one of the worst updaters. All who are in favour of attacking me for being slack raise you hand. Wow that's a lot lol. I don't even have a real excuse for most of that time. I already had the first half written up when i I last updated and I only had one exam which I needed to stress about and that was 2 weeks ago. So super duper apologies to all even though i'm breaking one of Gibbs' unspoken rules. I will try post something new in a couple of days. :)**

**The next day…**

We arrived about an hour earlier than yesterday. Tony complained that 7 o'clock was far too early for anyone to be coming into work but I ignored him. I was too busy worrying about how I could stop Tony doing what he planned to do. It was too late though. Tony had made his mind up about what he wanted to do and once he had done that there was no stopping him. Stupid stubborn streak; I couldn't help but wonder if that was a genetic thing or something that he got from growing up with me. He went to Abby's lab most likely to discuss the plan

An hour later Kate came into the bullpen. Her hair was out and had a natural curl at the end. I really need to stop thinking about that; Kate is just a co-worker, right? With no new cases we were forced to do the paperwork from the suicide. After that we would be fully up to date which was a strange thing for my team who normally had outstanding paperwork.

Everyone had come in 2 minutes after Kate had. I got up them for being late and they apologised, breaking one of my rules in the process. I couldn't help but notice Kate trying unsuccessfully trying to stifle a giggle. I looked over at her and she stopped immediately. I smiled and got back to my desk.

At 12:00 I had finished, as had everyone else. I hoped that Tony and Abby would come up soon as I was really bored. As if they knew what I was thinking Tony and Abby suddenly appeared at the elevator doors carrying lunch.

"Would have been here earlier but the line at the place was massive." Abby announced as she and Tony placed the bags down. Everyone tore into the food as if they hadn't today at all which I knew wasn't true because I saw each of them eat something at 10. After everyone had finished the Chinese food off Abby asked McGee, Ziva and I down to the lab.

"What about me?" Kate asked.

"You can't come Kate. It's a surprise for you and you can't see it." Abby replied dragging us away from Kate and Tony. She was definitely in on it.

We made it down to her lab where she showed us her pictures of a cat from a while ago.

"Abby, why are we looking at these?" Ziva asked.

"I thought you might like to see them again. I also have to give you all something." Abby replied. We all looked around wondering what it was that she wanted to give to us. Before we had long to thing she pulled each of us into a bone crushing hug.

"Enough Abbs." I managed to squeeze out.

"You're no fun Gibbs." She pouted.

"Yeah, yeah. I know that. Tony tells me all the time." I replied.

"I guess you guys can go up now but just wait a moment. Don't go anywhere or else." She threatened which was surprisingly scary. She did something on her phone and then her phone did something like a beeping noise after a moment. She turned around to look at us.

"You can go up now."

It must have been something from Tony.

I later found out what Tony had been doing as we were going home that night. He recorded it all no the do-hickey, wrote notes from it and then decided on his conclusion. He presented it all to me that night.

"So as you can see from this recording she so haa a thing for you dad! I win. I should have made a bet with you on this one." He stated cockily after making me listen to it all.

I had to admit that from the evidence things were leaning towards what he had said last night. I decided to drop the topic and move onto other things, things that didn't make me feel this uncomfortable.

"How's school?" I asked.

"Real smooth subject change there dad but I'll play along. It's alright I guess. Mr Barclay doesn't like me much though. Actually I don't think he ever liked me and I can't seem to work out why."

"What did you do to him?" I asked him seriously.

"Nothing." I looked at him. "I swear. I mean I don't talk back to him, I barely ever talk in class and I do my work. Maybe he has something against you and is taking out his hatred on me. I mean who could hate me?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Probably not. Have you me him and seriously ticked him off?"

"No."

"You don't even know his first name."

"Never met anyone with Barclay as a last name."

"Oh. So, what's for dinner?"

"I don't know. What do you feel like?"

"I don't know. Food maybe? I mean I don't feel like living on those milkshake diets or anything but solid stuff would be good."

"Well that certainly narrows it down doesn't it?" I replied sarcastically.

"Yeah actually. How about pizza?"

"Sure. I'll order you well, go do 'you' stuff."

"You make it sound like I'm from another world or something. 'You' stuff." He scoffed as he walked away.

When the pizzas arrived I called Tony down. We ate while watching some really bad TV. Even he thought it was and watched some weird stuff which was apparently 'Classic'.

"Why are we even watching this?" I asked after one scene that was trying to be so serious that we both cracked up laughing.

"Umm because it's s sad that it's funny?" he asked not really sure himself.

"Let's watch something else." I said as I reached for the remote.

"No." Tony said sternly grabbing my wrist.

"My TV." I stated with a blank expression on my face.

"I am the only one that ever looks after it." He replied with a smile tugging at his lips.

"Because you're the only one with a rotting brain here. You're corrupted."

"Am not. TV and I have a deep respect for one another."

"See, corrupted."

He pulled out his other hand and tried to snatch it but I latched onto his wrist.

"Oh, so this is how it's gonna be?" he asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

Suddenly I pulled my hand out of his grip and changed the channel.

"Ow! God you're so mean." He whinged.

"You know it." I laughed. He joined in and we didn't even notice the latest news headline flash up.

**A/N2: I added a slight cliffy for you all. How evil am I. What is it? Even I haven't decided yet but I will by tonight. Review or I might kill one of the characters if I get desperate. Reviews help me write :) Hint, Hint. **


	8. Big Jake and Breakfast

**A/N: Well here is chapter 8. Sorry about the delay. It was hard to write. None of the characters are mine exept maybe the 16 y/o version of Tony. Oh a special thank you to Leigh but thanks to all who reviewed too. :)**

* * *

After a while of watching some ads Tony got up.

"I'm going to bed."

I looked at the time. It was only 2100.

"Bit early for you though isn't it?"

"I had a big day and I'm tired. Just 'coz I'm not old doesn't mean I don't get tired."

"Right. Good night then."

"Night." He replied. He walked up the stairs but only got halfway up before the headlines flashed up. He looked at the tv. He was totally corrupted. I looked too. There was some ditsy looking blonde reading them out. It was obvious she had a very limited knowledge about what she was saying.

"And shocking news from Long Island. Millionaire business man Alberto DiNozzo has been arrested for ties to the mafia." At that point I turned it off to study my son's face. It was blank.

Tony walked back down the stairs and sat next to me, uncharacteristically silent.

"You alright?" I asked.

"You know, this wasn't entirely unexpected, for either of us. I know you researched him and I always knew there was something off about his business."

"How much did you know?" I was concerned about how much he could have been exposed to in that time.

"Not much. I was thinking about it and honestly, who makes that kind of money shipping small goods that quickly?"

"True. So you're alright then?"

"Should be okay. Not sure if I want to go to bed right now though." He replied trying to mask what he was really feeling. I knew it but I wasn't 100% sure on what exactly that feeling was. I knew the key word there was 'should'.

"You wanna watch a movie?"

He looked as if he was thinking but I knew he wasn't. "Sure. Your pick tonight."

"Alright then. We're watching Big Jake."

He groaned loudly, just as I expected. "Why did I let _you_ pick the movie?" he whinged loudly and dramatically, "Why, why, why?"

"Because you don't appreciate good movies when you see them and was hoping I could expose you to them." I joked.

"No. It was because I am stupid." He replied joking just as much as me.

"Just shut up and watch the movie."

"Fine." He gave in and slumped down on the couch with his eyes glued to the TV.

An hour later he was asleep leaning against my shoulder. I could have gotten up but I didn't want and it wasn't just because of the movie. Tony barely ever leaned against me. Actually I took it as a bad sign that he was leaning against me. Neither of us were touchy-feely and he had only ever done that once in the past 5 years and that was after the 'appropriately' named goldfish we had called Bluey died.

I had to talk to him but I didn't want to wake him up. I would let him sleep because he looked like crap. I closed my eyes and before I knew it I was asleep as well.

* * *

When I woke up the sun hadn't quite risen. I looked down at my still sleeping son. At least there were no nightmares. Actually there haven't been that many in the past 6 years. The first was full of them though. I have to get away from this train of though. I slid off the couch, careful no to wake him up just yet and made a fresh cup of coffee.

As I took the first sip my mind wondered back to Tony. We'd have to talk soon, preferably before lunch. That was still a good 7 hours away, at least. I took another sip.

I watched the couch and the sole occupant who was passed out on it in the clothes he wore yesterday. Suddenly he started stirring a little. It wasn't much but it got me worried. This was how they always started. I moved towards the couch and started talking nonsense to him; stuff about my boat, sailing even basketball all while making some contact with him. He stopped stirring after a few minutes and fell back into a restful sleep. I went back the bench and grabbed my cup of coffee and sat on the other chair.

He woke up an hour later. He would have no recollection of the dream, which was something I was grateful for. The ones he told me about were never pleasant.

"At last sleeping beauty is awake." I teased him.

"It's 6 am Dad. I hardly call that a sleep. Now what time did the early riser get up at?"

"The usual. You know that the early bird gets the worm."

"Yeah while the second mouse gets the cheese but since when were we birds or mice?" he smiled.

I couldn't help but laugh a little at his rebuttal. I turned semi-serious again. "Go have a shower and get dressed you grot."

"Me? You're wearing the same thing you wore yesterday."

"So are you." I pointed out.

"Oh right. I'll be down soon then." He said as he got up and walked upstairs into his room. I saw him walk into the bathroom and he did too.

"Are you stalking me now or something?" he joked.

"Yeah, sure. I'm stalking you in our house. See if you can spot the camera." I replied, sarcasm dripping off each word.

Just before he closed the door and locked it he called out. "Sarcasm is a very low form of humour."

"You use it." I pointed out.

"Right. Well I'm looking for those cameras so don't distract me." He shut the door.

I rolled my eyes. Mornings were so much fun around here.

* * *

20 minutes later I saw him come down the stairs dressed in clean clothes. He came into the kitchen smiling.

"Coffee?" I offered knowing he wouldn't take it.

He looked at me like I had a second head for a few seconds. "I don' know about you but I like my stomach lining in tact. Thanks, but no thanks."

"Okay then." I replied pouring myself my second cup of the day.

He opened up the cupboard and pulled the toaster out. He went over to the freezer and pulled out the bread and made himself some toast with butter on it. He sat down at the table with a glass of milk. Didn't know where he got that from but it was there.

"We need to talk." I said letting him know the seriousness of it.

He swallowed the bit of toast in him mouth nodding as he did so. "Can it wait until after breakfast?"

"Yeah."

"Good." Tony replied before taking another bite of his toast and having a drink of milk. I took another sip of coffee.

The talk would come soon enough.

**A/N2: I decided that the talk would be long and kinda angsty (if i can write it) so it will get its own chapter. Please review and I hope you enjoyed it. **


	9. The Talk

**A/N: Well good news. I have not dropped off the earth and I have a new chapter on this story for you. Bad news is that it's short so I apologise for that and the extreme lateness of this. Just so you know this wasn't completely laziness. The conversation was just so hard to write! I mean first of all it dragged on and was full of pointless crap- not Gibbs' style and then it was too brief so then I had to make it more in depth but then (stop reading if you don't like excuses) I had no idea where to go from then. But then I had a really weird dream and it came to me. Still not happy with it though so yeah. Sorry!**

* * *

I finished my coffee just as Tony finished his toast. We stacked our things in the dishwasher and I motioned for him to go to the couch. He did as he was 'told' and sat down.

"So uh, what do you want to talk about?" he asked innocently. I knew he knew what this was about.

I stared hard into his green eyes and he stopped smiling.

"It is not bothering me." He said.

It would have convinced me if I hadn't seen the beginning of a nightmare.

"Yes it is." He looked down.

He took a deep breath and looked me in the eyes. "And how would you know what's bothering me and what's not?" he asked challenging me. It wasn't going to work.

"One; I'm you're dad, two; I was watching you this morning." I replied.

"So you are a stalker!" he exclaimed trying to add humour into the situation. It almost worked; his eyes big and full of joke accusations.

"Tony." I said firmly. All traces of humour were removed from the conversation.

"Dad," he began, almost as if he was begging, "it's not bothering me that much."

"I pulled you out of a nightmare this morning. You were tossing a little. It didn't get any further." I informed him calmly. "What's wrong Tony?"

He slouched and out his face in his hands. He took a deep breath, trying to regain composure but it shook. He let the breath out and looked up, his head still partly in his hands.

"It's just, okay this is gonna sound stupid but," he hesitated, "things were just starting to get really good you know? I mean I got to meet everyone at your work and everything was just slipping into place at school and with sport and stuff." He stopped contemplating his next words. "And then he just kind of pops up. I mean it's not like he made any contact but that was enough to kind of burst the bubble. I mean, I guess what I'm saying is that seeing him just brought back some stuff that I really didn't need."

I understood where he came from. While I didn't know how he felt exactly I knew roughly. I saw the effect that bastard had on him and seeing him there would have to be hard. I nodded to show him that.

"Feel better for talking about it?" I asked.

He nodded looking in my eyes.

"Feel 100% better?"

"He looked like he was going to attempt to lie to me about it but the look on my face must have stopped him.

"I will be, I promise and if I need to talk I will come to you. Okay?"

"Okay." I answered shortly. He smiled.

"You know what?" he asked. I didn't reply. "Well anyway you should talk about stuff too. I mean you probably have heaps hidden that you can't talk about with Ducky because, actually I don't know why but I know you don't tell him stuff." He paused as if checking I knew where this was going. "Well anyway I think we're probably more than just father and son and that we're pretty good friends and if you want to talk I'm here." He finally finished.

I didn't know what to say as he sat there looking at me expectantly. I nodded.

"Cool. I'm meeting Blake and Logan down at the court so I'll be back around lunch. See ya!" He called as he was walking towards the front door. I heard it open and shut behind him.

I thought about his offer. I knew everything about him and he knew some things about me but not everything. I was his dad though and I should know stuff about him but why shouldn't he know stuff about me? He thinks of me as a pretty good friend and I think that I'm doing a pretty god job with him if he thinks that _and_ knows that I don't take crappy behaviour from him.

I came to a decision. I would let him know more but I wouldn't burden him with it. I was pretty sure how to do that; I just had to make sure I worded things properly. First things first; I needed to decide what to tell him.

* * *

**A/N2: Oh and Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year (even thought it's a bit late)! Please review and tell me what you think. I will probably be revising this at a later date because I'm really not happy.**

**Disclaimer (I changed style!): Not mine :)**


	10. Basements and Messages

**A/N1: Well here is the tenth chapter- as promiesed before New Year... Reasonably happy and for anyone wanting to know about TTHLB I am about a quarter of the way writing that =] Oh and there is some of Tony's POV in this chapter =]**

I had no idea what to tell him. He knew about Shannon and Kelly, my strained relationship with Jackson (I refuse to call him my father) and everything else that wouldn't worry him too much. Just as I was starting to make some sort progress the phone rang.

"Yeah, Gibbs," I answered tersely.

"Mr Gibbs I'm Dr Stanley Marsh, I believe that Caitlyn Todd is one of your agents."

"What happened?" I asked, my gut churning.

"There was an accident this morning. You're listed as her next of kin."

"What happened?" I growled.

"I'm sorry, she uh, she didn't make it."

_**Tony's POV**_

I got home after a few hours of basketball. I was hungry so I headed straight to the kitchen, and called out to Dad.

"Dad, I'm home!"

I waited 5 seconds but I didn't get an answer. I peered into the lounge room, thinking he might have fallen asleep. He wasn't there. I went into the basement.

"Dad!"

He was slumped up against the boat, a bottle of bourbon, that I knew he bought yesterday, nearly empty in his hand. His eyes were screwed up tight as if he were holding back the nausea. I sat down beside him.

"Dad, what's wrong?"

"She's gone," he whispered, "Kate's gone and I couldn't save her."

I wrapped my arm around him.

"It's okay Dad. You'll be okay soon." I told him. He pulled away from me with an urgency I didn't expect. "Dad?"

"You have to go. Leave. Just, don't come back Tony," he whispered hoarsely.

"Dad, what are you talking about? I don't think I get what you're saying…" I trailed off. Was he sick of me? Was I become too much? I forced him into Kate and now she was… I made him realise something he wanted and now he can't have it. He must hate me and the alcohol must have loosened his tongue.

I was numb as I stood up silently, nearly hitting my head on the skeleton that was his future boat. I nodded, fearing that if I were to say anything the tears would come, and me crying would be his last memory of his son. I couldn't go to Abby, she would have found out about Kate by now and would be in no shape to, I don't know what I wanted from Abby.

I threw some of my clothes in a bag and walked to the closest bus stop, hoping that at least one of them that stopped there would go within walking distance of where I needed to go.

_**Gibbs POV**_

When I woke up it was completely dark in the basement, the window not big enough to let the light from the moon in. I groaned as the effects from the alcohol made themselves known as a throbbing headache and a queasy stomach. For a brief second I was lost as to why I had so much to drink but then I remembered. Kate.

I made my way upstairs, gripping the banister of the basement stairs. I made some coffee and a sandwich before wondering where Tony was. Like a lot of teenage boys he had a built in food radar and would appear within seconds of anything edible being out in the open- if he was home. It was dark, 2200 according to the oven so there is no way he would be out at this time. He could be asleep but I doubted that. Even after an entire day of basketball and football he could easily stay awake until midnight. I'd check on him.

_Two minutes later…_

Fuck. Tony was gone. He wasn't in his bed, the den, the basement (I went back down to see if I missed anything in my hung over state) or any other bloody place. I went to the home phone, I was going to call his cell, and I noticed two messages.

"_Gibbs… *sob* It's Abby. Is it true, is, is Kate *sob* Oh my god… Call me, okay?"_ Abby didn't blabber too much, which was never a good sign. I'd call her after I checked to see if the was a message from Tony telling me he was somewhere.

"_Jethro, it's Ducky. I know it's reasonably late and judging by the few words that Anthony has muttered since he…" _The rest became a blur to me. Tony was with Ducky. I was relieved and played the message again, _"…arrived you probably aren't in the world of the living yet. I think you had better get here when you're sober enough to drive __**safely**__. I think you've said something that has upset the dear boy. Abigail is over here as well, she called about Caitlyn… she was a little bit of a mess when she arrived but now all her focus is on Anthony, she's trying to get him to say anything. Oh dear, I've been talking for an awfully long"_ The machine cut him off.

I knew I wasn't in any state to drive but judging by Ducky's reaction, I had better get there soon. I called a taxi and arrived at Ducky's 30 minutes after hearing he message and I could only hope that I wasn't too late to fix whatever it was I had done.

**A/N2: Well that kinda took me in a direction I wasn't expecting, but I'm honestly reasonably happy with it. And before you say that Tony acted extreme just remember that the night before he saw his 'father' on tv, had a nightmare and was just rejected and told to leave by the one person he never expected to hear those kind of words from; Gibbs/Dad. So yeah… also I do not own NCIS. =]**


	11. Author's Note SO SORRY!

Hi guys, I am so sorry that this is ONE OF THOSE things that I, as a fellow reader, also loathe.

I kind of lost my patience with all the ridiculous crap that was NCIS a few years ago but, I have started watching it again and am liking it somewhat more now (I even went out and bought the DVDs I didn't have- all I need is season 8). NCIS still isn't my favourite show though, I've moved onto House, Glee and Harry Potter more than NCIS but I dpo still check out the fandom. Now onto my stories...

I think before I can continue 'and you are?' i will need to have some serious re-writes. Honestly, the way I wrote when I was fourteen was atrocious and I started going off in a direction I'm not really sure about. I'll probably have heaps of time to kill these Christmas holidays, what with me being so social and all, so I may start re-writing that sometime around late November/early December but I make no promises.

So basically this is what the above said: I will begin re-writing 'and you are?' on the Christmas holidays and hopefully will have something up before New Year.

Major apologies to everyone, I know that I hate it when writers just stop writing so I will attempt to make it up to you guys.

Love always,

Meg.


End file.
